The Rose
by nikki-of-stormhold
Summary: Jack is worried about Kate and goes walking in the jungle, Where he stumbles across something very strange. Could it be the key to helping Kate?


**The Rose**

This is just a fluffy little scene or two- just some lighthearted drama as I thought the characters have been through some poo lately. Well actually, their whole time on the island. It is set somewhere in or at the end of season one. Feel free to criticize- I find it helpful (also nice feedback, that is welcome too). Anyways, here we are.

Jack paused for a moment to catch his breath, using a suitable rock to prop himself up. The jungle was unusually quiet- for a jungle. When he had said to Hurley that he was going for a peaceful walk, he hadn't thought it would be this peaceful. Reaching for his battered water bottle, he took a swig of its warm contents and screwed the lid back on. Jack sighed and looked around him. He didn't recognize where he was- the jungle all looked the same. But…. there was something different. There was a strange noise coming from somewhere in the bushes. It was behind him. Living on the island had given a new meaning to fear, for most of the survivors, and Jack was no exception. He dropped his rucksack and crept towards the direction of the noise, although creeping wasn't easy.

"Hello?"

The sound of his voice echoed around him.

"Anybody there?"

Jack stood up properly and sighed again. He was tired of creeping around this forest of doom, waiting for someone or something to jump out and yell boo. He strode towards the bushes and picked up a stick, using it to part them. There was a small clearing, in which everything had been cut down. It was about six feet in diameter, and was circular. As Jack stepped into it, the bushes he had parted sprang back together, closing him in. He drooped the large tick he was holding and took a few small steps forwards.

"Holy….."

What Jack felt was not fear, but was closer to total bewilderment. How was this possible? Then again, it seemed that anything was possible on the island. He closed his eyes and opened them again. It was still there. A single red rose, growing proudly around a bamboo cane. He sank to his knees and stared at it. Someone must have planted it- how else would it have grown on a tropical island? But the seeds……

Jack gave up thinking about it and just stared. Maybe Locke was right, maybe the island was sending them all signs, telling them what to do. He sat for a while, until his eyes no longer saw what they were focused on. It was going to start getting dark pretty soon, so he stood up slowly and backed out of the clearing. If it was a sign, the island would have to tell him what to do next because he was beyond even guessing. He picked up his bag and headed back to camp, following the trail he had made earlier.

"Locke, you seen Kate?"

Jack dumped his rucksack at the mouth of the caves and wiped his forehead.

Locke turned to face him, smiling.

"Last I saw of her, she was heading for the beach. Probably still there."

"Thanks." Jack picked up a sweater and tied it around his waist, turning in the direction of the beach.

"Jack?"

Locke laid his hand gently on Jack's arm, stopping him.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I don't think it's me you should be asking. Kate's obviously been through a lot…"

"We all have John."

"Well you know I'm not the only one who knows that Kate's had it tougher than the rest of us."

Jack cocked his head on one side.

"And just what do you want me to do about that?"

Locke let his arm fall to his side and smiled again.

"Do just what you were going to do, and…"

"Locke?" Jack had a strange feeling.

"And listen to what you know is right."

Locke backed away and went back to washing his shirt, leaving Jack with a lot to think about. On his way to the beach, he bumped into Claire and Charlie, who were laughing about something.

"Hey Jack, what do you think of Turniphead's new hat?" The two of them looked very happy, Claire especially so as she held her baby son.

"It's great, it's really great."

They carried on past him, still laughing. The sky was beginning to turn darker, and there was a mild evening breeze. The beach was empty, apart from one lonely silhouette. Jack strode towards it, as quietly as he could whilst trying to make sure the figure wasn't taken by surprise.

"What you doing out here all by yourself?" He sat down in the sand next to Kate and followed her gaze out to sea.

"Thinking," she said, almost whispering. It was dark, but Jack could just make out her expressionless face, her eyes still moist from her tears.

"Yeah, me too."

A few minutes of silence followed whilst the two of them just sat there.

"What do you think those two are talking about?" Sun asked, gesturing towards Jack and Kate.

Locke shook his head.

"They're not talking. Sometimes words have little value compared to silence." He turned and made his way back towards the caves, nodding for Sun to do the same.

"You of all people should know that."

"You know Kate, you don't have to be all alone. There are people here who care about you."

Kate smiled.

"There are?"

"Sure. Claire, for example. You delivered her son- you were there for her in a huge way. And….."

Kate didn't look around. She just stared at the endless ocean.

"You and me Jack, we're the same."

"How?"

She smiled.

"The truth doesn't always find itself easily."

Jack sighed. He knew what he had to do now, Locke was right. He stood up and took the sweater from around his waist. He pulled it around Kate's motionless form and backed away from her.

"Don't go anywhere."

He ran back into the jungle, past Michael and Locke.

"Where's he going?" Michael asked, alarmed at Jack's actions.

"To do what he knows is right."

Finding it again was easy. His trail was still there from earlier that day, leading him right into the clearing. He strode up to the rose and looked to the sky.

"You sure you want me to do this?"

The sky was littered with stars, and a huge full moon meaning he didn't need his flashlight. He looked back at the rose and reached out towards it.

Then, looking up once more, he saw a star shoot right across the sky and vanish into the rest of them.

Kate looked up just as the shooting star disappeared. She pulled Jack's sweater around her tightly, closing her eyes. The dark seemed to be very comforting- her own dark, where she could be alone if she wished it. But she did not wish it. Kate opened her eyes and let her silent tears escape. The breeze on her face willed them to fall, splashing onto Jack's sweater. Her dark was all around her and there was nothing she could do about it. It was real.

"Hey."

She looked up.

"Jack…."

There was no need for words. They would only complicate things. Jack sat down once more, shuffling up close to Kate. He held the rose out to her, closing his eyes as their hands met. The two of them held onto the rose in silence.

"Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow. Lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes a rose."

Kate looked at the red flower they held and smiled. Things were not as dark as they had seemed.

"I just found my candle in the dark," she said, taking the rose from Jack.

And there you have it. Just a little thought I had. A spasm of the imagination. Let me know what you think! I have an idea for another piece similar to this but involving other characters……….spondoodle….


End file.
